


Family

by bmnugent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmnugent/pseuds/bmnugent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, no… Mom… like this,” the frustration in Clarke’s voice is growing evident and Lexa is hiding her embarrassed smile into one of the couch pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU where Kabby and Clexa learn something from each other. I wanted to thank all of you who have been viewing, reading, giving my stories kudos, and what not! You guys keep me going! So... here's a little one-shot I wrote in about 45 minutes! Hope it doesn't have too many grammar mistakes! It was inspired by a song called She Lit A Fire by Lord Huron!

Clarke watches contently from her spot at the kitchen island as Abby works besides Lexa, teaching the younger woman how to cook. It had started off as a joke; a jab at their new found independence. Abby had nearly hunched over with a myocardial infarction upon learning the couple had been living off of cheese noodles and Spaghetti-O’s for the past few months.

That’s when she had grabbed Lexa by the hand, dragging her away from Clarke, and positioning her in front of the electric stove. 

“But I don’t know how to cook,” Lexa had complained.

“Well you’re going to learn today,” Abby replied, with just enough sass to earn a snort of laughter from her daughter. Brown eyes cut across the kitchen to meet Clarke’s blue. “Both of you,” she adds sharply, Clarke’s grin slowly fading.

Abby starts with breakfast food first, and before long, Lexa has a plate full of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and is working on homemade pancakes. Clarke is expertly sneaking pieces of bacon as Lexa carefully pours the pancake batter into the skillet. 

“Hit me with one of those,” Lexa says, not taking her eyes off of her work. Clarke licks her fingers free of any grease and bacon bits, reaches over the counter, grabs an extra crispy piece of bacon, and extends it closer until Lexa’s lips close around her fingers. “Oh my God,” she mutters as she finally tastes her handiwork. 

“Right,” Clarke agrees. 

“Grab me another one,” Lexa says, but Abby swats at Clarke’s hands, snatching the bacon for herself and popping it into her mouth.

“You can eat after you prove to me you won’t burn my house down,” she says with a mouth full of food, hovering over the younger woman and making sure she’s checking the bottom of the pancake frequently enough.

From the kitchen, the three of them can hear the front door unlock, close, and footsteps that are advancing closer. Marcus Kane rounds the corner and chuckles when he see’s the three women.

“Found yourself in Hell’s Kitchen, I see.” Abby narrows her eyes and shoots him a mocking look.

“She started it,” Lexa says, throwing a glance at Clarke.

“Well at any rate… it smells wonderful,” he says, walking up behind Abby to place a loving kiss to her cheek, gently places one hand on Lexa’s shoulder, grabs a piece of bacon, and moves to press a quick kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

—

The four of them are out on the water before the sun is even up. Marcus expertly maneuvers his boat into spots that look promising for fish, kills the engine, and throws the anchor out. There are four fishing poles strapped down to the deck of the boat, one for each of them. Abby grabs hers without a word and heads for the back of the boat. Marcus hands one to Lexa who follows Abby. 

Clarke is next to receive her pole, but when she see’s the empty hook, she grab’s Marcus before he can head to the front of the boat to start fishing.

“You’re gonna have to teach me how to do this,” she says, her cheeks a slight pink. He nods and grabs a hand full of bait, then leads her to the front of the boat.

“Alright. Start about one centimeter from the top of the worm,” he instructs, holding out an earth worm for her to grab. He can see the hesitation in her face at the thought of touching the slimy creature, but he keeps his smirk hidden. “Like this.” He takes the worm, threads it onto the shaft of the hook, and presents it to her. “Easy.” She nods, takes her pole back, and watches as he baits his own pole.

Abby watches from her spot on the back of the boat, her heart warming at the sight. Lexa notices too, smiles, and nudges Abby.

“I wonder how long it’ll take him to realize she doesn’t know how to cast out, either.”

“She’ll figure it out,” Abby whispers back, watching proudly as Clarke imitates her step-father’s overhead cast, plopping her bait an impressive distance away from the boat.

The next few minutes pass in silence, everyone concentrating on their own lines, until Marcus looks over to check on Clarke. The tip of her pole is moving, but she hasn’t pulled back to hook the fish.

“Clarke,” he calls out, pointing to her pole with a smile. Abby and Lexa look back simultaneously as she stutters, hesitates, and looks back at Marcus. “Pull back hard and start reeling,” he calmly explains. And when she does, Abby’s face lights up at her daughter’s excitement.

“I have one,” she’s asking, unable to believe it for herself.

“You’ve got one! Now reel it in before it gets away,” Lexa says with a smile, reeling in her own empty line and rushing to the front of the boat to watch her girlfriend reel in her first fish.

Marcus watches with an amused expression as Clarke struggles with the pole. There’s a splash in the water, and Clarke nearly drops her pole at her sheer excitement. It takes a few more minutes, but she’s finally pulling the fish closer to the surface of the water and up into the air. 

It’s a small, baby fish and Lexa nearly kills over in laughter at the disappointment in Clarke’s face as she holds up the line.

“My baby caught her first fish,” Abby calls out proudly.

“I wouldn’t be so proud of this,” Clarke huffs under her breath.

“Are you kidding? You caught the first fish of the trip,” Kane encourages her, setting his own pole down to unhook the tiny fish from Clarke’s line.

—

“Okay, no… Mom… like this,” the frustration in Clarke’s voice is growing evident and Lexa is hiding her embarrassed smile into one of the couch pillows. Her legs are crossed and she’s sitting so close to Marcus, half of her leg is draped over his thigh as they watch their respective partners in the middle of the living room.

The coffee table has been pushed aside, the television is on and blaring some obscene music that Marcus ironically enjoys, and Clarke is teaching her mother how to twerk.

“I don’t… wait, wait,” Abby complains, trying to mimic her daughter’s movements. “I don’t understand how you’re doing this.”

“Many nights of practice,” Lexa calls out from her spot on the couch, earning a playful swat with a pillow from Marcus.

—

“Kane and I against you and your mother,” Lexa challenges her girlfriend, setting up the table accordingly for the new round of beer pong they’re about to play.

There are two huge ice chests filled with beer that Bellamy had brought over when the group had shown up to the house unexpectedly. Abby had shook her head and opened her mouth to protest; she didn’t want a bunch of drunk kids stumbling around on her patio, but Bellamy had been quick to remind her that none of them were kids anymore. Clarke had been the last of them to turn 21. 

Bellamy had leaned down, pressed a kiss to Abby’s cheek politely, and grinned.

“Sorry, but this is happening,” he had stated before pushing past her and leading the group to her backyard.

That had been hours ago. 

There are ten plastic cups set up strategically in triangles on either end of the table, each one housing beer. Clarke gives her mother a quick run down of the game, which Abby picks up on instantly. Marcus, on the other hand, was having a little more trouble.

“Okay, so if they bounce the ball and make it into one of our cups, that turns into two cups.”

“Why?”

“It’s just a rule, okay? There doesn’t have to be a reason,” she stomps her foot.

“And what if they both bounce it?”

“Then that equals four cups and they get to shoot again.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“See our dilemma? And that one there is sneaky, so watch her,” she points to Clarke, who only blows them a kiss and winks. “We’re going up against two Griffins. The odds are against us.”

“Why didn’t you play with her, then,” he asks, pointing to the younger Griffin.

“Because someone needs to beat her at her own game.”

“Can we hurry it up? I’m getting thirsty,” Abby calls out, Clarke’s eyes growing wide and Marcus’s jaw dropping.

“See? The shit-talking is starting already and they have yet to make a cup,” Lexa complains.

“Okay,” Marcus attempts one more time. “And the object of this game is to…?”

“Get drunk,” she bluntly states. He rolls his eyes.

“I know that. But how do we know who wins?”

“We make all ten of their cups before they make all ten of ours. Think you can handle that, old man?” She challenges him, holding up one ping pong ball. He snatches it from her hand and prepares to shoot, but not before Lexa runs over to meet Clarke in the middle of the table for a good-luck kiss.

Abby’s peeking over the heads of the couple and winks at Marcus, who looks like a heartsick puppy from not receiving his own good-luck kiss.

“You’re going down, old man,” Abby teases.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd there it is! Hope it was cute enough! :)


End file.
